Here Comes the Thunder
by PeopleLizard
Summary: Basically there's thunderstorms, USUK, arguments over tea, and Alfred falls off a bed. I'll leave the rest to your imagination!
1. Chapter 1

The more Alfred thinks back on it, the more he decides to buy earplugs the next time he goes shopping. This decision was mostly due to a little… _incident _he'd had a few nights before.

As Arthur, Alfred's boyfriend for about 5 years now, knows how jumpy Alfred gets around loud noises and jump-scares in general… he probably should have seen this coming.

A particularly bad thunderstorm was going to sweep through, and there were severe storm warnings all over the local news. Arthur was trying to sit comfortably in the small couch they shared in their small apartment, but Alfred was making that pretty difficult by draping his legs across Arthur's lap, resting them on the arm of the couch.

"Jeez Alfie, I didn't know you worked out." Arthur said, trying to adjust his legs comfortably.

His boyfriend just snorted. "I don't. And since when do you call me 'Alfie?'"

"Since now. And are you sure? Cause your legs are pretty damn heavy." He grunted, shifting again.

"...Do you mind moving so I can actually get to my tea?"

The American just laughed. "Dude, why would I let you drink that gross leaf water instead of enjoying spending time with me?"

Honestly Arthur had no idea why he put up with this ridiculous man.

"Because I like it. And who said I couldn't spend time with you while drinking tea?"

"Uh, me. Obviously."

Arthur sighed. "Alright fine. But at least try getting off me because if you don't I'll push you right off this couch."

"I'll take you down with me then!" Alfred said with a grin.

"Do you want me to dump you?"

"Awww c'mon Artie, you seriously won't go that far... _right_?"

Arthur shot his boyfriend the best 'Angry Mom Look' he could muster. _(Alfred's half brother Matt came up with the name, much to Arthur's displeasure.)_

Though he would never really dump his dorky American boyfriend for such a ridiculous reason, he put on a brave face nonetheless. "Don't assume I won't. And just because I called you Alfie that ONE time, does not mean you can call me by that stupid nickname."

Alfred chuckled and finally gave in to his empty threats. "Alright, alright, fine. I'll let you have some of your gross leaf water. By the way, you know I'm gonna have to call you that for the rest of the night now, right?"

Arthur groaned loudly at that, while Alfred laughed his ass off.


	2. Chapter 2

"But it's only 10:00!" Alfred protested loudly.

"Yes, and I have to work tomorrow. So scooch."

Alfred sighed and mumbled something incoherent while Arthur stood and shoved his legs off in the process.

"I don't know why that stupid place makes you get up so early just to wash stupid tables." Alfred grumbled to his boyfriend.

"You know as well as I do that it's better to be early than late. Plus, the raises I get for doing those things really helps pay for stuff you know…" He trailed off "With your eating habits anyway."

That earned him a magazine in the back of the head. "HEY!"

Arthur had finally convinced Alfred to follow him down the hall to the bedroom so he could do his "routine" as he called it. Alfred just called it stalling.

"Duuude… are you done yet?" He complained, rolling around on the bed. "I'm actually starting to get tired waiting around for your lazy ass to get finished."

He could hear the Brit sigh from inside the bathroom. "Just a minute. Stop being so pushy."

"I'm not pushy, i'm-" But he was cut off by a loud crack of thunder.

From inside the bathroom Arthur heard absolutely nothing else come from Alfred's mouth after that.

"...So you're still scared of loud noises, huh? We should have thunderstorms more often." He chuckled.

There was a thump as Alfred's feet hit the ground. "I WASN'T SCARED! I was… surprised."

"Oh really?" Arthur said as he set down his toothbrush. "Is that why you only ever shut up when we're watching scary movies or when there's storms like these, hm?"

Alfred sat back on the bed and curled his legs up underneath him. "...That's not entirely true."

Arthur finally stepped out of the bathroom and turned off the light. "Oh! Or maybe it's thanks to all those horror games you bought with your japanese friend. Cost us a month of rent, mind you."

He stared up at the ceiling, pondering as he walked forward. "What's his name again? Kiko? Something like that… nice fellow that one."

They both settled into bed while Alfred gave a small huff of air through his nose. "It's Kiku. And those games aren't really all that scary! I didn't even pee myself."

"Hm, I'm not so sure about that. You sure did scream a whole hell of a lot."

Sure enough, Alfred hit him hard with a pillow while Arthur laughed at the whole situation.

"What're you laughing at, old man?"

"I'm only 4 years older than you."

"I don't care, i'm mad at you."

Arthur sighed dramatically and cuddled up against his boyfriend.

"Will you stop being mad if we cuddle for a while?"

"...Maybe."

That was good enough for him. He curled his arms around the American while they both gradually relaxed against the sound of rain battering against the bedroom window.

None of them expected what was going to happen next.


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur drifted in and out of consciousness through the night, due to the constant pounding of the rain and the distant rumble of thunder.

He was faintly aware of Alfred shifting restlessly next to him. _He's messing up all the sheets… _Arthur thought.

But he was too tired to care. He simply shuffled closer to his boyfriend and tried to comfort him the best he could. Which wasn't much... since he was basically so tired it could be counted as sleepwalking. Sleep… shuffling?

Arthur figured he should pass out again, this was getting weird.

Alfred on the other hand, wasn't having as much luck. He imagined dim, fuzzy nightmares that only lasted a few brief seconds.

He also couldn't seem to remember any of them before being pulled under the clutches of sleep once again...

Man, he sure hated thunderstorms. Why did they have to be so… stormy? Alfred could barely get a wink of sleep like this. But somehow… he managed to catch a few minutes of dreamless bliss.

"BA-BOOM! CRACK!"

Suddenly Alfred suddenly felt like his nerves were on fire. Every instinct in his brain told him to get the heck outta there. And that's exactly what he did.

Only… that's what he _would _have done if he wasn't still partially asleep and if his legs weren't tangled in the ungodly mess that was their bedsheets.

*THUNK*

He felt the cold hardwood floor under his body. The pillow had still managed to stay on the bed, but nearly all the blankets were dragged off the bed in Alfred's attempted escape.

Alfred himself was half on-half off of the bed in, well, a pretty awkward position.

Here… imagine a person wearing a toga. Now imagine that person with their face buried in the floor, and almost the entire lower half of their body draped over a bed. That's Alfred.

And the Alfred in question, was far too tired to do anything about this situation. So he did what any decent person would do. Absolutely nothing.

The storm gradually calmed over time and the two of them finally fell into a peaceful sleep.

Arthur groaned and slowly cracked open his sleep-stiffened eyes.

Watery sunlight shone through the half closed blinds, and songbirds shrieked obnoxiously loud outside their bedroom window. Yup, usual morning.

Speaking of windows… this one wasn't open. So how come it was so cold in here?

Arthur looked down and saw that virtually all the sheets had gone from the bed.

"... How did I not notice that?" He wondered aloud.

A muffled voice spoke from the other side of the bed. "D'you say somethin'?"

He recognized it immediately. "Alfred?"

There was a shifting noise, and suddenly a golden haired, bed headed face appeared from the edge of the bed. "Hey Artie." The American yawned.

"Why are you sleeping on the floor? Wait… were you there all night?"

Alfred just shrugged. "Not sure. I just kinda ended up here and didn't do anything about it."

Arthur snorted. "You really are a twat, you know that?"

Alfred laughed and climbed his way back onto the bed. "Yeah, but I'm your twat."

With that, he slid his arm around the back of the Brit's neck and pulled him into a long kiss.

Arthur made a startled noise, but obliged and deepened the kiss between them, gently pushing Alfred back onto the bed.

He was just about to slip his hands underneath Alfred's shirt, but his boyfriend broke the kiss abruptly.

"Why did you-?" Arthur started, but Alfred had already started to ask a different question.

"What does 'twat' mean anyway? I mean… who started that whole thing? It's weird."

Arthur just stared at him for a moment. And a moment longer… until he broke into laughter.

Alfred just chuckled nervously. "Sorry, I just-" But he never had time to finish, because Arthur silenced him with another kiss. "You really know how to ruin the mood, don't you?"

They just stayed like that for a while. Talking about stupid things and occasionally kissing when there was nothing to be said. Until Alfred ruined the mood again.

"Hey, don't you have to work today?"

Arthur's entire face dropped. _"_..._Shit."_

Alfred let out his signature laugh as Arthur scrambled out of bed, and into the bathroom to prepare himself for when he explained to his boss why he was late.

"Oh fuck, what am I supposed to tell them? 'Sorry, my boyfriend gets scared of dumb things like thunder so he fell out of bed last night.'"

Alfred contemplated hitting him with another pillow for that one. "Just tell them your kitchen caught on fire. That's the whole reason they don't let you in the kitchen, right?"

This time it was Arthur's turn to throw something at Alfred.

_(Later on, to get revenge on Alfred, Arthur called Matthew and told him about the whole thunder incident. Alfred hasn't spoken to either of them in 2 days)_


End file.
